A Break
by FlyingAwayInATardis
Summary: Ellie and George are quite frustrated with their significant other's decisions. What happens when they rely on each other for frustration relief?


Ellie Vincent, once again, was in a dilemma.

Her boyfriend (or was it ex boyfriend? She wasn't quite sure.) couldn't make up his mind. His ex, Meredith, another doctor Ellie worked with, came crawling back to him, begging Derek to please, please, take her back. And Derek decided to give her another chance. Without telling Ellie.

She sighed, sitting on the bench in the surgeon's locker room. She loved him, but couldn't take his constant indesiveness. So she broke it off, in hopes he'd come crawling back right away. Much to her shock, he didn't.

She sat there, head in her hands. She didn't hear her best friend, George O' Malley come up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked Ellie hesitantly.

"Not exactly," she replied. "Derek can't make up his mind. He decided to give Meredith another chance."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Relationship troubles…" he started. "Is everyone here having them? First me and Callie, now you and Derek.."

Ellie looked up.

"What about you and Callie?" she asked.

"She's been lying to me. I told her we need a break until she could be honest," he said simply. "Nothing else to talk about. Do you want to talk about you and Derek?"

Ellie shook her head and George laughed.

"I'd rather get drunk and eat Chinese food," she said.

George looked thoughtful for a moment and then said to her, "Then I guess one of out famous Dynasty Palace nights is in store then."

"I guess so."

Ellie took a gulp of her beer and continued eating, listening to George complain about the new interns.

"I mean, I guess I was like that when I was an intern, but do they have to follow us around everywhere?" he griped. "It's getting really annoying."

Ellie laughed. It was so like George to complain about a stupid thing.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you with this?" George inquired anxiously.

Ellie shook her head.

"No, no, you're not," she said. "It's better than hearing 'Derek this, Derek that' or 'Meredith and Derek did this'."

George laughed.

"Yeah, it gets annoying to hear people talking to me about Callie too," he sighed.

They continued drinking and eating in silence until the song switched on the radio. They looked at each and laughed.

"Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!" they both sang along, horribly off key, in between fits of laughter.

"You know George, Callie was right. You are awfully cute." Ellie said seriously.

George reached for her beer.

"Okay, you gotta stop drinking. You must be drunk if you're saying that," he said to Ellie, half jokingly.

"Ah, come on George, I've only had one and a half beers. I'm not drunk. You know how much it takes for me to get smashed." she said.

George pulled his hand away, a blush creeping onto his face.

Ellie put her hand onto her face, a thoughtful look an her face.

"You know," she said a couple minutes later, "We need something better than food and alcohol to get rid of this anger.. let's go back to my place."

Ellie got out of her car, waiting for George to follow her into her house.

"Food and beer were great," she began, "But tequila and splatter paint art is a hell of a lot better."

"Uh..I don't exactly have appropriate clothes on for that," George said, looking down at his pressed pants and shirt.

Ellie laughed.

"Don't worry, I have smocks and plastic ponchos for that," she said, pulling him into the den.

She threw a poncho at George and grabbed one for herself.

"You know, I usually do this in my underwear," she said.

George looked up from putting on his poncho to her, embarassed.

"What?" she laughed. "It's that or wearing these. And I don't like wearing the ponchos. Bad fashion statement.

George looked from the wall, now covered with a paint splattered canvas, to his friend. They had already gone through half a bottle of patron and two canvas.

Ellie waved herself with her hand.

"This is why I don't like these ponchos," she said. "They trap sweat and heat."

"Yeah, I was about to say it feels lie a millions degrees in here," George laughed, beginning to pull off his poncho and shirt.

Ellie stared at his movements.

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me you had muscle? I mean I guess you would being a surgeon and all but damn.." she drifted off. She shrugged and said, "Well since you are, I might as well too."

She pulled off her own poncho and shirt. George froze, seemingly enchanted by the fact that a woman as beautiful as his friend would be pulling off her clothes willingly. And in front of him.

To be continued..


End file.
